plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Doom-shroom
:Tìm cho các mục đích khác, xem Doom-shroom (định hướng). Doom-shroom (tạm dịch: Nấm Hủy Diệt) là cây nấm xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition, và Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Khi được trồng ở các màn ban đêm và sương mù hoặc khi được đánh thức bằng Coffee Bean vào màn ban ngày, Doom-shroom sẽ phát nổ trong bán kính 7x5 (7x6 ở phiên bản hệ điều hành Android), và tương tự như Cherry Bomb nó sẽ gây ra 90 sát thương bình thường cho tất cả mục tiêu trong phạm vi đó. Doom-shroom còn để lại một hố sâu ngăn không cho trồng bất cứ một cây nào khác lên trong vòng 180 giây, và những cây hỗ trợ Doom-shroom như Lily Pad, Flower Pot, Pumpkin đều sẽ bị tiêu diệt. Âm thanh Almanac entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Doom Burst: Đẩy lùi những kẻ thù và phát nổ trong diện tích 3x3. Cần Plant Food hệ của nó để hoạt động. Chiến thuật Doom-shroom có thể được ví như một quả bom "nguyên tử" trong hệ thống hỏa lực của người chơi, vì mặc dù khả năng nổ của nó thực sự rất khủng khiếp, nhưng nó cũng có những nhược điểm nhất định. Nhờ phạm vi ảnh hưởng rộng và sức sát thương ghê gớm của mình mà Doom-shroom có thể kiểm soát được gần như toàn bộ zombie trên màn hình, trừ các Gargantuar, miễn là nó được trồng trên các hàng bể bơi trong các màn Hồ bơi hoặc Sương mù, hoặc trên các hàng ở giữa trong những màn khác. Mặt khác, chiếc hố mà nó để lại có thể gây hại cho người chơi, vì nó có thể gần như lưu lại đến tận cuối màn trong các màn thường, hoặc qua rất nhiều đợt tấn công trong Survival: Endless, nơi mà mỗi ô đều cực kì quý giá, và mất đi một ô có thể khiến người chơi thua một cách dễ dàng. Tốc độ khôi phục chậm của nó cũng là một điểm trừ, mặc dù Imitater có thể giúp bù đắp lại phần nào điểm này. Tương tự như trường hợp của Ice-shroom, đặc tính ngủ ngày của Doom-shroom không ảnh hưởng quá tiêu cực đến nó, vì nó cho phép người chơi "dự trữ" sẵn Doom-shroom và kích hoạt chúng khi cần thiết. Tuy nhiên việc dự trữ Doom-shroom sẽ khó hơn nhiều, vì nó cần được trồng ở phía bên phải màn hình để đạt hiệu quả cao nhất, không như Ice-shroom, loại nấm trồng được ở bất kì nơi nào trên bãi trồng. Để khắc phục điều này, Pumpkin có thể được dùng để bảo vệ nó trong khi nó đang ngủ. Mặc dù Doom-shroom sẽ phá hủy luôn Pumpkin một khi được kích hoạt, nhưng hiệu quả càn quét của nó sẽ khiến sự hy sinh đó là hoàn toàn xứng đáng, đặc biệt trong Survival: Endless. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Khi Doom-shroom phát nổ, dòng chữ "DOOM!!" sẽ xuất hiện cùng đám khói hình nấm màu tím, tương tự như đám khói của một quả bom nguyên tử. ** Đám khói này trông giống như đám khói khi một Gargantuar bị cán bởi máy cắt cỏ, chỉ có điều là nó có màu tím. * Dòng chữ "DOOM!!" của phiên bản Nintendo DS lớn hơn của các phiên bản khác. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars * Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn ra chùm tia laze từ mắt nó về phía zombie. Xem thêm *Hố Thể loại:Cây đêm